sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney Interactive Studios games
This is a list of video games by the company Disney Interactive Studios, but unlike WB Interactive Entertainment and/or EA Games. For a list of video games with Disney characters in them, see List of Disney video games. 0-9 *''101 Dalmatians Print Studio'' (1997) *''101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor'' (1997) *''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue'' (Published by Eidos Interactive) (2000) *''102 Dalmatians Activity Center'' (2000) A *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) (Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Game Boy Color) *''Disney's Aladdin'' (1993) (Sega Genesis) *''Disney's Aladdin'' (1993) (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) *''Disney's Aladdin'' - SIMS (1994) *''Aladdin Activity Center'' (1994) (Microsoft Windows, Macintosh) *''Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' (2000) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2000) *''Atlantis The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire'' (2001) B *''Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay'' (2014) (Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS)(Published by GameMill Entertainment) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Bolt'' (2008) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS) *''Brave: The Video Game'' (2012) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) (Game Boy Advance) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) (Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color) (Published by Activision) C *''Cars'' (2006) (Published by THQ) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Xbox, Wii, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Cars 2'' (2011) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PSP) *''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' (2009) (Published by THQ) (Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales'' (2010) (Wii) *''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' (2010) (Nintendo DS) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) *''Chicken Little: Ace in Action'' (2006) (Xbox, Wii, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS) *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1990) (Published and Developed by Capcom) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 2'' (1993) (Published and Developed by Capcom) *''Coaster'' (1993) *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' (2008) (Nintendo DS) *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' (2010) (Nintendo DS) *''Club Penguin:Game Day!'' (2010) (Wii) *''Cory in the House'' (2008) (Nintendo DS) D *''Dance Dance Revolution Disney's World Dancing Museum'' (2000) (Published and Developed by Konami) *''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix'' (2000) (Published and Developed by Konami) *''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Channel Edition'' (2008) (Published and Developed by Konami) *''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves'' (2009) (Published and Developed by Konami) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1992) (Published and Developed by Capcom) *''Dinosaur'' (2000) (Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color) (Published by Ubi Soft) *''Dinosaur vs. Dragon'' (2014) *''Discs of Tron'' (1983) *''Disney Channel All Star Party'' (2010) *''Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell's Adventure"" (2010) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Friends'' (2008) *''Disney Golf'' (2002) (Co-Published with Electronic Arts) *''Disney Hidden Worlds'' (2013) *''Disney Infinity'' (2013) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U) *''Disney Infinity: Action'' (2013) (iOS) *''Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes'' (2014) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, iOS) *''Disney Infinity 3.0: Star Wars'' (2015) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, iOS) *''Disney Learning: MathQuest with Aladdin'' (1997) *''Disney Learning: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten'' (2000) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning: Mickey Mouse Preschool'' (2000) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning: Mickey Mouse Toddler'' (2000) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning: Phonics Quest'' (2001) *''Disney Learnnig: Reading Quest with Aladdin'' (1998) *''Disney Learning: Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten'' (2001) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning: Winnie the Pooh Preschool'' (1999) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning: Winnie the Pooh Toddler'' (1999) (Microsoft Windows) *''Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys'' (2002) *''Disney Magical World'' (2014) (Co-Published with Nintendo in all regions, and Bandai Namco Games in Japan) (Nintendo 3DS) *''Disney Magical World 2'' (2016) (Co-Published with Nintendo in all regions, and Bandai Namco Entertainment in Japan) (Nintendo 3DS) *''Disney Move '' (2004) *''Disney Pixar Learning: 1st Grade'' (1996) *''Disney Pixar Learning: 2nd & 3rd Grade'' (1998) *''Disney Princess'' (2003) *''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' (2007) *''Disney Princess: Magical Dress-Up'' (2002) *''Disney Princess: Magical Jewels'' (2007) *''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure'' (2012) *''Disney Princess: Royal Adventure'' (2006) *''Disney Princess: Royal Horse Show'' (2003) *''Disney Sing It'' (2008) *''Disney Sing It: Family Hits'' (2010) *''Disney Sing It: Pop Hits'' (2009) *''Disney Sing It: Party Hits'' (2010) *''Disney Th!nk Fast'' (2008) *''Disney Universe'' (2011) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3) *''Disney's 102 Dalmatians Activity Center'' (2000) *''Disney's 3-D Adventure, Tigger's Family Tree'' (2000) *''Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long - Attack of the Dark Dragon'' (2006) *''Disney's Animated Storybook: Mulan'' (1998) *''Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story'' (1995) *''Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1999) *''Disney's Animated Storybook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1996) *''Disney's Arcade Frenzy'' (1999) *''Disney's Doug's Big Game'' (2000) *''Disney's The Emperor's New Groove Activity Center'' (2000) *''Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini'' (2007) *''Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch?'' (2006) *''Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Return'' *''Disney's The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure'' (2006) *''Disney's The Little Mermaid: Magic in Two Kingdoms (2006)(Game Boy Advance) *''Disney's Magic Artist'' (1995) *''Disney's Magic Artist 3D'' (2000) *''Disney's Magic Artist Cartoon Maker'' (2001) *''Disney's Magic Artist Deluxe'' (2001) *''Disney's Magic Artist Studio'' (1999) *''Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse'' (2002) (GameCube) (Published by Nintendo, developed by Capcom) *''Disney's Mahjongg'' (2003) *''Disney's Tarzan Activity Center'' (1999) *''Disney's Tigger Activity Center'' (2001) *''Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 2 Activity Center'' (2002) *''Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626'' (2002) *''Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon'' (2002) *''Disney's Villains' Revenge'' (1999) *''Disney's Winnie the Pooh Activity Center'' (2000) *''Donald's Alphabet Chase'' (1988) *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' (Published and Developed by Ubi Soft) (2000) *''DuckTales'' (Published and Developed by Capcom) (1989) *''DuckTales 2'' (Published and Developed by Capcom) (1993) *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' (Published and Developed by Capcom) (1990) *''DuckTales: Remastered'' (Published by Capcom) (2013) *''DuckTales: Scrooge's Loot'' (2013) E *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Epic Mickey'' (2010) (Wii) *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (2012) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Wii U) *''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' (2012) (Nintendo 3DS) F *''Fantasia: Music Evolved'' (Xbox One, Xbox 360 Kinect) *''Follow the Reader'' *''Finding Nemo'' (Microsoft Windows, Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) (2003) (Published by THQ) *''Frozen: Olaf's Quest'' (2013) (Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS) (Published by GameMill Entertainment) G *''G-Force: The Video Game'' (2009) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Guilty Party'' (2010) (Wii only) *''Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets'' (2015) (Published by Ubisoft) (Nintendo 3DS) *''Gravity Falls: Mystery Shack Attack'' (2014) (iOS, Android, and Amazon) H *''Hannah Montana'' (2006) *''Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour'' (2007) *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' (2009) *''Hannah Montana: Rock Out the Show'' (2009) *''Heaven & Earth'' (1992) *''Hercules Action Game'' (1997) (Published by Virgin Interactive Entertainment in US, and SCEE In Europe) *''Hare Raising Havoc'' (1991) (As Disney Software) *''High School Musical: Sing It!'' (PS2/Wii) (2007) *''High School Musical: Work This Out'' (DS) (2008) *''High School Musical 3: Senior Year Dance'' (PC/PS2/X360/Wii/DS) (2008) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (Xbox/NGC/PS2) (2003) (Published by TDK Mediactive) *''High School Musical: Makin' the Cut!'' (DS) (2007) *''Hades Challenge'' (PC/MAC) (1998) J *''Jelly Car'' (2008) *''Jelly Car 2 (2009) *Jelly Car 3'' (2011) *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) (Published by Virgin Interactive Entertainment) *''The Jungle Book Groove Party'' (2000) (Published by Ubisoft) *''Jonas L.A.'' (2009) *''Just Dance: Disney Party'' (2012) (Published by Ubisoft) (Xbox 360, Wii) K *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' (Co-Published with Microsoft Studios) (2011) (Xbox 360) *''Kinect Rush: A Disney-Pixar Adventure'' (Co-Published with Microsoft Studios) (2012) (Xbox 360) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square (Now Square Enix)) (2002) (PlayStation 2) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2004) (PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2005) (PlayStation 2) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2007) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2010) (PSP) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2009) (Nintendo DS) *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2008) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2010) (Nintendo DS) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2012) (Nintendo 3DS) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2013) (PlayStation 3) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2014) (PlayStation 3) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2017) (PlayStation 4) (Posthumously) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (Co-Published/Developed by Square Enix) (2019) (Xbox One, PlayStation 4) (Posthumously) L *''Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' (developed by Traveller's Tales) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PSP) (2011) *''Little Einsteins'' (developed by The Baby Einsteins Company) (Gameboy Advance) (2006) M * Matterhorn Screamer (1988) * Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow (1996) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Xbox, Wii, GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS) * Mickey's Dangerous Chase (1992) * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (1994) (Published by Sony Imagesoft) * Mickey Mouse in Crazy Castle (1989-1998) (series) (Published and Developed by Kemco) * Mickey's Speedway USA (Co-Published/Developed by Rare) (2000) (Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) * Mittens (2013) * Mickey's ABC's (1990) * Mickey's 123's (1990) * Mickey's Colors and Shapes (1990) * Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker (1991) * Mickey Saves the Day 3D Adventure (2000) (Published by Infogrames in Europe) * Monsters, Inc. (2001 for Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Color and 2002 for PlayStation 2) (PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color) * Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena (2002) (GameCube) (Published by THQ) * Monsters, Inc. Scream Team (2001) (PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PC) (Published by Sony Computer Entertainment) * My Disney Kitchen (2002) (Published by BAM! Entertainment, developed by Atlus) N * Nightmare Ned P *''Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land'' *''Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008) *''Phineas and Ferb: Ride Again'' (2010) *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP, PlayStation Vita) (2011 for Wii, PS3, and DS and 2012 for PSP and PlayStation Vita) *''Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff'' (Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U) (2013) *''Piglet's Big Game'' (2003) (Published by Gotham Games) *''Pinocchio'' (Game Boy, Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (1996) *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online, massive multiplayer online game, servers were closed in 2013 (2007) (Microsoft Windows, iMac) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) (Published by TDK Mediactive) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (Developed by Amaze Entertainment and Griptonite Games) (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (developed by Bethesda and Akella) (2003) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Playmation'' (2015) *''Pocahontas'' (1996) (Sega Genesis, Game Boy) *''Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure'' (2001) *''Power Rangers: Super Legends'' (2007) (developed by A2M version and Handheld Games version) (PlayStation 2, PC, Nintendo DS) *''Pure, (2008) an off-road racing video game for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 R *Ratatouille'' (Published by THQ) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Xbox, Wii, GameCube, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PSP) (2007) S *''Spectrobes'' (2007) *''Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals'' (2008) *''Spectrobes: Origins'' (2009) *''Stunt Island'' (1992) *''SingStar Singalong with Disney'' (2008) (Published by SCEE) *''Sonny with a Chance'' (2010) (Nintendo DS) *''Split/Second'' (2010) (Developed by Black Rock Studios) *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' (2013) (Co-Developed by Disney Mobile and NimbleBit) *''Star Wars: Attack Squadrons'' (Canceled) (Developed by Area 52 Games) T *''TaleSpin'' (1991) (Published and Developed by Capcom) *''Tangled: The Video Game'' (2010) (Microsoft Windows, Wii, Nintendo DS) *''Tarzan'' (1999) (Published by Sony Computer Entertainment on the PlayStation, and Activision on the Game Boy Color) *''Tarzan: Return to the Jungle'' (2002) (Published by Activision) *''Tarzan Untamed'' (2001) (Published and Developed by Ubi Soft) *''That's So Raven'' *''That's So Raven 2'' *''That's So Raven: Psychic on the Scene'' (2006) *''The Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island'' (1988) *''The Cheetah Girls'' (2006) *''The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations'' (2007) *''The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom'' (2008) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (Developed by Traveller's Tales and Amaze Entertainment) (2005) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) *''The D Show'' (1998) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games'' (1996) *''The Nutshell Library (2007) *''The Lion King'' (1994) (Published and Developed by Virgin Interactive Entertainment) *''The Lion King Activity Center'' (1995) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2003) (Game Boy Advance) *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Active play'' (Windows 95, Windows 98, Windows Me) (1998) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Tipton Trouble'' (2006) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' (2000) (Published by NewKidCo) *''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' (Developed by Capcom) (2004) *''Tron 2.0'' (Developed by Monolith Productions) (2003) *''Tron: Evolution'' (2010) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Toy Story'' (1995) (Microsoft Windows, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Mega Drive, Game Boy) *''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' (1999) (Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, PlayStation Network) (Published by Activision, except on PC) *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' (2010) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) *''Toy Story Mania!'' (2009 for Wii and iOS and 2012 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) (Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 3, iOS) *''Turok'' (Published as Touchstone Games) (2008) U *''Ultimate Band'' (2008) *''Up'' (Published by THQ) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) (2009) W *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' (Published by Eidos Interactive) (2000) (Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (Publishing Rights expired, now published by Capcom) (2005) *''Where's My Water?'' (published under Disney Mobile) (2011) (iOS) *''Where's My Water? 2'' (published under Disney Mobile) (2013) (iOS) *''Where's My Mickey?'' (published under Disney Mobile) (2013) (iOS) *''Where's My Perry?'' (published under Disney Mobile) (iOS) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (Published by LJN) *''Who Wants to Be King of the Jungle'' (Developed by JellyVision, published under Buena Vista Interactive) *''Win, Lose or Draw'' (1988) *''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' (2005) (Published and Developed by Ubisoft) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2009) *''Wizards of Waverly Place: Spellbound'' (2010) *''WALL-E'' (Co-Published by THQ) (Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PSP) (2008) *''Wreck-it Ralph'' (Co-Published by Activision) (Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS) (2012) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire video games'' (published under Buena Vista Interactive) References External links *Official website *Buena Vista Games profile on MobyGames *Profile on Gamespot *Profile on IGN Category:Disney video games Disney Interactive Studios Video games by Disney Interactive Studios